1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sliding flat panel display and keyboard module. More particularly, this invention relates to a sliding flat panel display and keyboard module for a rack-mounted KVM switch.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. People rely heavily on computer systems. Therefore, computer servers with high calculation capacity and high stability are important for computer systems. Due to increasingly reduced office space, area occupied by computer servers must also be reduced. Computer servers must maintain a high degree of stability to serve users, and the space occupied by one computer server is therefore greater than or equal to that of a desktop computer. Accordingly, the management of computer servers is difficult and space utilization is tightened. Some companies have two or three computer servers, while others may have more than a thousand computer servers. Computer server management and space utilization become more critical in companies with more computer servers.
A 1U computer server assembled on a standard 1U server rack is the mainstream computer server arrangement. Each standard layer of the server rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeters), so that the 1U server and the server rack effectively conserve occupational space of the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked. Normally, hardware used in the 1U server is provided with a smaller size and lower height to fit the thickness limitation of 1.75 inches.
For conveniently controlling the stacked 1U computer servers on the server rack, users utilize KVM switches to connect and control the computer servers. Hence, the quantity of the display and keyboard for controlling the computer servers can be effectively reduced and the occupied space thereof is also reduced.
However, due to the height constraints on the 1U server rack, the dimensions of the keyboard and the display have to fulfill the dimension limitations to operate on the server rack. Additionally, even under the dimension limitations, the keyboard and the display have to further improve the strength and the safety thereof to provide a safe and reliable working environment for users.